Eclipse
by Vanuzza
Summary: ¿Como luciría la luz de una vela cuando está apagada? ¿Qué sería del fuego cuando no proyecta más que frío gélido? Así, heladas, se sentían las manos del sombrío capitán, cuando enmarcaron en sorpresa, los hombros del Guardián Warming: Lemon


_**Eclipse**_

.*.

No había demasiadas cosas a las cuales tuviera miedo. Conocía a cada persona sobre la faz de la tierra, aquellos que habían sido y serían, esculpía cada dulce deseo con amorosos gestos. Quizas, sintiera nervios de que los sueños que creara no fueran tan preciados por los humanos como pensaba. Sin embargo, eso no le provocaba pánico.

No temía perder a nadie, porque además de confiar plenamente en su trabajo, sabía que era muy querido y cuidado, aunque fuera más antiguo que el mismo Hombre de la Luna y Nightlight. Tan ancestral como su estrella madre.

Nuestro Sol, cálido y refulgente, no es solo fuego y estallidos. Invisible para los adultos, a veces visto por los niños a través de ensueños de fantasía, la luz que expela orgullosamente son millones de pequeños luceros de arena.

Son su centro de poder y vida.

Y aun más secreta es la historia de una durmiente y serena pieza que se desprendió durante su formación, viajando por el espacio hasta golpear un diminuto planeta donde solo era cielo y agua, habitado de peces tornasoles y sirenas sumidas en la oscuridad. La luz de la colisión se convirtió en arenilla, formo islas en la superficie, corales en los fondos, y el núcleo de la estrella se transmutó, finalmente, en una persona.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie", mejor conocido como Sandman o Sandy, fue el nombre que las sirenas le dieron. Cuidándolo cual tesoro, protegiéndole celosamente, más aun luego de que no mucho de descubrir su poder de _crear_, MiM se presentara en un carruaje de constelaciones, tirado por luciérnagas y cometas, en su mundo, eligiéndole como el Primer Guardián de la Infancia, Protector de los Sueños.

"_¡Que honor! ¡Qué felices somos!"_ Exclamaban las Sirenas, chapoteando el agua de cristal con sus colas, mientras los peces aplaudían con sus aletas.

No podría decirse menos del callado y sonriente Sandy, que en ese entonces, ostentaba una figura muy diferente. Era más esbelto y delgado, como un joven muchacho, hasta que MiM le sugirió con mucho cariño, que para los niños que pudiesen verlo al creer en él, sería más agradable algo de su estatura y más suave, que pudiesen abrazar.

"_Los niños son muy sensibles, sobre todo los más chicos"_ Habría dicho MiM _"Lo suave y pequeño, como los peluches, les da la sensación de seguridad. Si visitas o eres visto, aunque no puedas hablar, podrás comunicarte mejor con una figura que se amolde a ello."_

Que palabras tan ciertas fueron.

Los niños estaban más cómodos, e incluso le entablaban conversaciones.

Los adultos, dejaban salir su infante olvidado. Sandy no podía ser más dichoso que al escucharles cuando los visitaba. Los humanos eran criaturas impresionantes. Crear para ellos era toda una aventura.

A veces, con el avance del tiempo, solía pensar que también creaban para él.

Le gustaban los aeroplanos que dos hermanos se ingeniaron en un cobertizo. Los usaba seguido para transportarse. Visitar el Palacio de los Dientes, la Madriguera, o la fábrica de juguetes de Norte.

Pero había ocasiones, muy contadas pero marcadas, que sus poderes no eran los mismos.

_Cuando surgía un Eclipse._

No un simple eclipse parcial, o que se dejara ver en unas pocas zonas del globo. No, estos solían ser muy concretos. Eclipses totales, que ocultaran toda la luz producida por su Madre, proveedora de toda su energía. Ese momento único durante unas pocas horas, que todo el mundo se sumía en una eterna oscuridad. Que el control se rompía, y _las pesadillas_ obtenían más fuerza.

Su disfraz se deshacía, sus habilidades se desvanecían, y apenas podía resguardarse en el palacio de Arena. MiM se lo había explicado, por supuesto, siendo en parte la luna protagonista en semejante ritual.

La cara oscura de cada luna había sido entregada a Pitch, la sombra eterna, el Rey de las Pesadillas, a cambio de un contrato de paz con los guardianes. No tocaría ni estorbaría en el orden o deberes del lado de la luz, pero exigía que sus tenebrosas creaciones poseyeran zonas propias en cada espacio del universo.

Un equivalente, una porción de Caos por cada porción de Orden. Cada sombra proyectada, cada esquina ennegrecida, centímetro a centímetro, le pertenecía.

Era justo. La balanza no se torcía hacia ningún lado en particular.

Pero, el asunto del Eclipse no había sido tomado tan enserio, de hecho, parecía una preocupación menor. Las sirenas estaban siempre al tanto, todos los guardianes por igual… ¿Quién podría hacerle algo a Sanderson? Nadie conocía la magnitud de posibilidades, _hasta ese día._

Pitch solía viajar a través del universo, en su solemne y galante galeón, con grupos de pesadillas enredándose por sus velas y mástiles como seductoras ondulaciones. Y al igual que cada luna era un puerto, se había vuelto común que arribara y navegara, con el rumor del oleaje de su mundo.

Era todo un espectáculo que Sanderson y las Sirenas observaban. De la popa de la nave, colgaba un largo telar negro de arena, desprendiéndose en el agua a modo de una estela y formando preciosas rosas negras. Un tributo, solía llamarle el errante capitán, saludando con su sombrero bicorne, y una venia respetuosa al hacedor de sueños, cuando este se asomaba por la ventana del castillo.

La sonrisa que dibujaba suspicaz y algo maliciosa en su rostro era un terrible misterio.

Sus talentos nunca conseguían abrir las complicadas cerraduras y atravesar todos los engañosos laberintos, que conformaban la mente del Pitch Black.

Pero eso no influía en la sensación cautivante que el espectáculo le producía.

Conmovido, a pesar de las sugerencias de las Sirenas, no se atrevió a prohibirle esas visitas.

Esa extraña comunicación que vibraba en el viento cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Eran público y actor.

Repitiendo función tras función, mismos aplausos, mismo telón.

No está escrito que los guiones no pueden cambiar, torcerse del modo más bizarro y singular. A Pitch le gustaban las sorpresas, sobre todo las malas y peligrosas, _cuando él las otorgaba. _

No necesitaba de telescopios o equipos especiales. En su cuerpo concebía la oscuridad, toda su existencia constaba de sombras. Esa noche era la más temida y vulnerable. Podía presenciarlo desde su velero. El temblor de las sirenas, el cómo los peces se ocultaban. La superficie reflejaba el lento andar de la luna que orbitaba ese planeta, ocultar el sol.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Fue aquí que las cosas se torcieron de un modo peculiar y divertido, para su persona.

Como si hubiese chascado los dedos, el sol ennegrecido, fue la orden necesaria. La arena que día con día habría dejado como tributos, se había establecido al deshacerse con el vaivén del océano, hasta el fondo absoluto. Y tal cual, durmientes pesadillas, en temblores del mar, formaron tiburones, pirañas, anguilas e hipocampos, que resurgieron en una embravecida estampida.

Las Sirenas ahogaron gritos de terror al verse rodeadas, nadando con premura a la orilla, arrastrando algunas compañeras heridas, cuando se dieron cuenta que luchar no serviría de nada. Pero ya las esperaban oscuras arpías y relinchantes caballos a cada lado del islote.

De la galante embarcación caían más y más criaturas, quienes reían malvadamente, alimentándose del miedo que carcomía a los habitantes de ese mundo. Pero había uno muy peculiar a quien debía una visita. Había estado esperando aquel instante por inconmensurable tiempo.

Podía verlo, sentir y respirar su miedo como una fragancia exquisita. Su corazón se aceleraba, la emoción y su malicia le carcomía. Aunque degustaba cada pieza del pastel que preparaba. Subió en el lomo de uno de sus azabaches corceles, saltando del galeón a través del viento y las ondas de gritos aterrorizados de las damas. Llamaban por los guardianes, temían por Sandy.

Eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos le importó cuando los cascos del animal tocaron la dorada y chirriante arena. Desmontando y caminando el resto del trayecto hasta su castillo. Con tal parsimonia que disfrutaba pieza a pieza del instante. ¿Qué harían los guardianes sino mirar preocupados? ¿Protegerle? ¡Patrañas, si ninguno era capaz de cruzar a esas dimensiones!

Norte, Bunnymund y Toothiana eran criaturas de la tierra, y pertenecían solo a ella. A lo que la rodeaba y nada más. Podían pisar la Luna, muy cierto, pero exclusivamente la de MiM. El resto, como la anfitriona de esta noche, le pertenecían cuales puertos de sus naves. ¿Y el Hombre de la Luna? ¡Que ningún verdadero poder ostentaba, que carcajada más vil le producía!

_-¿Creer que te protegería? Que pensamiento mas infantil, como tu labor, estimado Sanderson._ –Comentó Pitch, ascendiendo a través de las rendijas y ondas de los murales del castillo como si fuesen elegantes sombras, esta vez proyectadas del más estruendoso terror que iluminaba toda la isla de un marchito dorado.

Le percibía. Conocía la sensación arrulladora de su presencia como la palma de su propia mano. En sí mismos, ellos eran dos existencias gemelas, necesarias. Los cambios en uno, eran apreciados por el otro. En este caso, el cómo su cuerpo sentía más vigor, más malicia, más oscuridad envolviéndole del modo más sugerente y delicioso que pudiese conocer.

Conocía esa profecía, había pintado cada escenario, jugaba en su mente como en un tablero de ajedrez cuanta posibilidad le parecía. Fue minuciosamente cuidadosa de preparar cada detalle. De que nadie interrumpiera la danza de las cortinas de las tinieblas sobre la luz eterna de la ilusión.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando tocó la ventana del balcón. Sin la apariencia redondita y graciosa que solía ostentar. Poseía una figura suave, sutil, cubierta por largas túnicas dorada que creía estaban también tejidas con arena y oro.

Ahogó la risa que sentía acometería en su garganta, y apreció su rostro enojado, compungido. Oh que dulce brebaje era la sensación de engaño que le envolvía. Sus doradas pupilas, refulgían como si aun contuvieran la luz del sol, estaba furioso de lo que sucedía afuera.

Con la mirada le llamó aprovechado, descarado, mentiroso, y cuanta cosa pudiera descifrar Pitch. De cualquier modo, ello no hacía más allá que atraerle, más y más a sus planes. _¿Como luciría la luz de una vela cuando está apagada?_ ¿Qué sería del fuego cuando no proyecta más que frío gélido?

Así, heladas, se sentían las manos del sombrío capitán, cuando enmarcaron en sorpresa, los hombros del Guardián, quien aun sin fuerzas se resistía. Era infantil e inocente en la mayoría de los casos, pero no estúpido.

-Permíteme contemplarte. -Comentó, y con una brusquedad propia, casi como una orden silenciosa, le tomó del mentón para que le observara-. Tanto tiempo preguntándome como lucirías en esta situación...

Poco a poco fue obligándolo a retroceder, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-Indefenso...

Sanderson tenía la sensación, terrible y sobrecogedora, que formaban un Eclipse en aquella posición.

-Vulnerable...

Le era difícil mantenerse estable, cuando los gritos y llantos de las Sirenas, preocupadas y aterrorizadas, retumbaban en su habitación. Que era lentamente cubierta de las sombras que se proyectaban a partir de Pitch.

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad, Pequeño hombrecillo atormentado? -Preguntó, burlón, desviándose a su cuello y aprisionándole más contra el muro con su cuerpo. Reía malicioso en su oído, provocándole temblar, murmurándole-. ¿Sabes que nadie podría venir por ti? ¿Que incluso MiM tiene prohibido cruzar a través de mis puertos? Incluso tu Luna es uno.

Sanderson, en particular, desconocía este detalle. Sus parpados se abrieron de par en par como si no comprendiera, intentando girarse para observarle, pero de nuevo la mano de Pitch le obligó a levantar el rostro, esta vez, para tener el suficiente espacio para rozar la piel de su cuello, con sus labios al hablar.

-Es correcto, Morfeo. El hombre de la Luna no puede cruzar cuando los Eclipses se presentan. El lado que brilla refulgentemente se une a la cara tenebrosa y oscura. Las pesadillas son dueñas de las zonas donde sus luciérnagas puedan posarse. -Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo una larga caricia que su diestra producía en su costado.

Aun si no lo admitiera, se encontraba plenamente a su merced y el clamor de sus dedos. El dorado hacedor no daría por vencida la batalla y se retorció bajo su figura. Sin saber cuan atractivo era para Pitch que lo hiciera. Después de todo, no esperaba que tan orgulloso Guardián se dejara manipular fácilmente.

Quería jugar un poco con su mente.

-Puedes luchar cuanto desees, Sanderson. -Murmuró, quitándose con elegancia el sombrero bicorne. Dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, con la mirada entornada y brillante, refulgente en maliciosos deseo. Las sombras que se esparcían desde su capa, trepaban por la túnica de arena del hacedor, envolviendo sus piecitos, subiendo por sus piernas. Suspiró tenso, intentando alejarse sin mucho éxito.

La esperanza, la luz, se extinguía poco a poco en toda su isla. Deseaba exclamarles a las Sirenas que no temieran, que fueran valientes, de forma que sus fortalezas le brindaran energía. Pero estaban demasiado aterradas, replegadas y abrazándose en las orillas.

Algunos pececillos eran devorados por los tiburones.

Podía verlo todo, distinguirlo todo.

-Debes admitir que lo he planeado bastante bien. -Comentó, entornando una ceja, inclinándose sobre sus labios, sin tocarle, afianzando a su alrededor de su cintura sus brazos cuando las fuerzas estaban flaqueándole-. Pero no me malinterpretes, los tributos parecieron atractivos al inicio. Fue una amable muestra de paz...

Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, cargándolo cual si fuese una muñeca, lentamente, con la capa ondeando a su espalda, fue dirigiéndose hasta la pura e inmaculada cama de almohadones de oro. Sandy tragó grueso, congelándose cuando escuchó lo siguiente:

-Pero la paz aburre, más si estas condenado a meros laberintos. -Le arrojó entre los mullidos cojines, poniendo una rodilla casi con respeto en uno, enarcando una ceja con la barbilla levantada. Gestos de superioridad, retirando la negra levita, el pañuelo azabache del cuello-. ¿Qué mejor diversión que torcer y corromper la balanza de la que tan orgullosos se encuentran?

Apenas concebía formar algunas figurillas para comunicarse. De nuevo, fallidas, cuando sus damas volvieron a exclamar por él y su rostro se giró a la ventana. En un movimiento brusco, el Rey de las Pesadillas volvió a tomarle del mentón, forzándole a mirarlo y en un manotón al aire, cerrar la ventana con fuerza.

-Mírame, mientras te hablo. -Dijo, autoritario, aunque pronto su semblante serio se borró por uno más pícaro y sicalíptico. Descendiendo a sus labios. Que dulces eran esos pequeños labios, torpes y fruncidos. Causaba que todo su cuerpo fuese recorrido por espasmos exquisitos, hasta que una bofetada cruzó su mejilla, rompiendo el contacto.

Le vio sisear, enojado. Le provocó reírse, con fuerza.

-¿No quieres que tus damas paguen tu mal comportamiento, no es verdad? -Preguntó. A lo cual el señor de los sueños le prestó atención, como si el solo pensamiento de que algo pudiera ocurrirles le desmoronara.

Era sucio, tramposo, oscuro. Conocía perfectamente que no decía nada por decir.  
No habían muchas cosas que el hacedor temiera, más que a las ausencia de sus poderes.

_A no ser capaz de proteger a nadie._

La Sombra eterna lo sabía.

-Pórtate bien, dorado niño, y no te castigare. -Sentenció, con una sonrisa que a cada palabra se extendía más.

Sanderson vaciló, pero sus miedos le sobrellevaron y finalmente asintió, aceptando. Pich no necesitaba dos llamadas, y de un tirón rasgó la dorada prenda. Le oyó contener la respiración en sorpresa, a punto de escapar.

-Ah ah, yo no haría ello si fuera tu. -Entornó la mirada, en un insinuante recordatorio de su trato. Sandy tragó grueso, mientras solo se escuchaba el chirriante sonido de la arena de pesadillas envolviendo sus manos y separándolas a los costados- ¿Que se siente no ser más que una escoria humana, Sanderson? ¿Qué percibes, sientes acaso como ellos?

Sus dedos se deslizaban, parsimoniosos, por su pecho. Su piel era de un tono cremoso y perlado, tan distinto y provocativo en comparación con la suya propia, que no tardó en permitirse saborear con húmedos besos y profundas mordidas. Lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento, para dejar largos y ondulantes caminos de marcas que luego pudiese observar, recordando la soberanía de la noche sobre el día.

Su fragancia por igual, era atractiva y seductora, sobrecogiéndole hasta producirle placenteros espasmos. Emocionante, perturbador. Deseaba más de todo lo que pudiese contemplar. Retiró los jirones que sobraban de la rota túnica, pausadamente, no porque supiese que no huiría, sino por la manera en que tiritaba bajo la palma de sus manos con cada gesto que realizaba.

Bebía de su miedo, de su tristeza, como la más dulce ambrosía.

Y su sed aumentaba, rápidamente.

Sus uñas ascendían por sus piernas, deslizándose cual erótico baile por las caras internas de sus muslos, enmarcando sus caderas, grabando la curvatura sublime de su cintura. El rubor bronce que comenzó pronto a decorar sus mejillas redondeadas, resultó ser su cruel delatador.

-¿Estas disfrutándolo acaso, Morfeo? -Preguntó, irónicamente, ahogando su propia risa cuando retiró su mirada de él- ¿No cantaras para mí? Conozco tu voz, las pesadillas las traen vibrando en sus cuerpos cada noche.

No respondía, solo miraba el techo de dosel, que también estaba siendo manchado por pesadillas que subía por los telares, expandiéndose cual infección. Su mundo enfermaba y ello le afectaba. Pero la cálida y húmeda boca de su némesis le sacudió en un violento estremecimiento. La tortuosa y tenaz lengua no solo resultaba hábil para las palabras, estaba descubriéndolo, aun resistiéndose por instinto, su propio cuerpo se sentía más pesado, respondiendo para su desdicha, a las atenciones que Pitch otorgaba en su intimidad.

Y peor resultaba el tratar de observarle, cuando intentó detenerle, las afiladas pupilas del Rey de las Pesadillas estaban atentas a cualquier mímica e inclusive palabra que concibiera realizar. Catándole cual vino agridulce, irresistible, con esmero y ritmo, aprisionándole contra su paladar, bebiendo de sí.

El gusto fue indescriptible cuando pudo escucharle, gemidos tenues conforme se revolvía, aferrándose a los almohadones y sabanas que pudiese alcanzar. El rubor se intensificaba, las atenciones de su amante por igual. Su voz era el mejor incentivo, la sensación pecaminosa de tocar lo que nadie más habría tocado. Romper con descaro, irrumpir en lo más puro, torcer, derribar aquella balanza del orden y el caos.

Busco causar mayor presión, en el mismo indecoroso modo.

Sus dedos rozaron, sin interrumpir las labores de sus labios, aquella prohibida zona. Otro gritito de sorpresa y un goce extraño volvieron a huir de la boca de Sanderson. Y aunque no producía miedo o angustia de la cual Pitch consiguiera alimentarse, ello no le evitaba el incremento de su deseo de llevar la función hasta el final.

No podría decir con exactitud, que era aquello que le llamaba tanto.

Quizás el ser dos lados de una moneda, dos partes de un todo, el necesitar siempre de sus propias existencias, las dualidades del universo.

De cualquier modo, el hacedor de sueños no paraba de fascinarle e intrigarle.

De una y otra vez, producir ese agresivo anhelo de corromperle.

Le escuchaba jadear con más fuerza, exhalar perdidos gemidos, arquearse de un modo seductor y encantador que le erizó la piel con solo contemplarle, conforme presionaba lo suficiente para adentrar uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo, pronto sumándole un segundo. La mente del Hacedor de Sueños se nublaba, y dentro de su pecho crecía una inconsciente necesidad hacia aquel que le envolvía en esas emociones.

El calor subía, como descargas por sus brazos y piernas, tirando de sus nervios con atronadora fuerza en espasmos. El sonido se agolpó en su garganta hasta un gritito placentero, nublando su mente enteramente, formando un tensado arco con su columna cuando alcanzó la cúspide de su placer.

Pitch tenía la sospecha de que su sombra hubiese crecido un poco más, envolviendo y adhiriéndose a más espacios de la habitación. Proyectadas a través de la energía que estallaba en Sandman.

Quería más.

Se acomodó nuevamente a su altura, desvistiéndose de las prendas que le restaban de sus vaporosos y sombríos ropajes, para envolver sus torneadas piernas a su cintura, con un cuidado extraño, como si no fuese por ser delicado, en cambio era más acertado un egoísta regodeo. Como si probase el bocado de una delicia que nunca encontraría de nuevo. Se tomaba el tiempo necesario para degustar milímetro a milímetro.

Se adentró sin más miramientos, despacio, sublime, al menos al principio. Su propia voz llenada con seseantes jadeos, resultó incluso excitante para el mismo Sanderson, quien sin embargo, aun después de todo el trauma inicial, posiblemente por las emociones del instante, consiguió desquebrajar la egolatría y orgullo de Pitch, recibiendo golpes directos, cuando oyó su voz, llamándolo.

No figurillas, no una voz mental.  
Su propia voz, murmurando su nombre incansablemente y extendiéndole sus brazos, como buscando aferrarse a él.

Puede que no haya sido solo el momento de genuina intimidad, sino algo mucho mayor, solemne y etéreo, pero Pitch nunca admitiría el cómo su corazón vibró al abrazar el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo. Como su calor fundía su fría piel, provocándole moverse a un ritmo más fuerte y calmante.

Aunque jamás admitiría que amaba su voz auténtica, susurrando seguidamente su nombre, cual si fuese un cantico, en su oído, Sandy lo percibía y podía verlo dentro de su mente. Los pensamientos de ambos flotaban en el aire como vapor, y en medio del pasional vaivén en el que se sumían, conseguían percibirlos, apreciarlos como tesoros o utilizarlos a futuro como armas. Pero guardados en la memoria de Sueños y Pesadillas.

Se perdían en el oleaje que acometía a ellos, carcomiéndoles y arrastrándoles. Pitch volvió a buscar sus labios, aun más demandante, dominante y agresivo. Profundo y para su sorpresa mayor, el otro le correspondió, con torpeza pero a su paso. Atrayéndole, aferrándose a su piel, arañando la grisácea espalda. La coherencia en sus mentes no existía. Solo los ruidosos gemidos del arenero y los pesados jadeos del oscuro monarca retumbaban a través de las paredes.

En cada estocada, la temperatura aumentaba y reclamaba por protagonismo, irradiándose por toda su anatomía, en un éxtasis insoportable, apresurando los ondulantes movimientos de sus caderas, hasta que finalmente se dejó ir dentro del pequeño cuerpo, reclamándolo como propio.

Suyo, solo suyo.

Le sintió desvanecerse nuevamente entre sus brazos, agotado, silencioso, aunque respirando pesadamente. Con su piel perlada y sus rubios cabellos despeinados. Le recostó con una extraña delicadeza, saliendo de su cuerpo con suavidad. No le vio revolverse y se dio cuenta finalmente que Sanderson se habria dormido poco despues de los culminates espasmos.

No sabia si reir o molestarse. En el fondo ya no sabia nada. Su plan pareció haberse torcido, se sentia distinto. Las sombras repentinamente no eran tan extensas como le parecía hacia unos minutos. La habitación brillaba con un dorado intenso, como un anuncio de que pronto el Eclipse acabaria.

Se vistió, elegante y solemne como si no hubiese ocurrido nada,

Nadie más que ambos ameritaban saberlo. Tenía la sensación que el equilibrio de ambas escalas de la balanza estaba en perfecto orden. Más aun, dentro de su marchito corazón, parecia guardar algo nuevo y muy preciado.

Se inclinó a contemplarle por unos pocos minutos más, tomando su mano con serenidad y procurando no despertarlo, para besar el dorso, en una silenciosa despedida antes de abrir las ventanas y dejarse ir en la noche, junto a todas las pesadillas de la isla.

Ninguna de sus creaciones habia sido capaz de lastimar las Sirenas, ni habrian deborado peces, todo eran meras alusinaciones que habia creado para mantenerles a raya. Como ahora envolvian al galeón, izando las velas, guiando la proa, levantando las anclas y elevando el vuelo al cielo infinito y oscuro, llevandose consigo el paso final de la luna contra la Estrella Madre. Las sirenas comenzaron a salir del agua, transformadas en doncellas para apresurarse al castillo de arena a cuidar de que su señor estuviese bien.

El Creador de Sueños, sonrientemente_, siempre negaria que anhelaba saber que ocurriria en los proximos Eclipses._


End file.
